


Wherever You Go, I'll Go

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassin Billy Rocks, Canon-Typical Behavior, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Billy’s hands were warm in his, the gloves Goodnight had never seen him remove were tucked into his belt. His palms were littered with callouses, grip firm and grounding.“Thank you,” Goodnight murmured, tongue thick in his mouth, sore when it brushed against his teeth. He’d bitten it in his terror, likely suppressing screams. It wasn’t the first time.--AU where Billy and Goodnight never met. Goodnight is still doing trickshots and gambling to live (and finding it harder and harder to piece himself together afterwards), Billy is a bounty hunter with his own bounty on his head.
Relationships: Goodnight Robicheaux & Billy Rocks, Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks, Sam Chisolm & Goodnight Robicheaux
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Wherever You Go, I'll Go

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!

“And who is that?” Goodnight murmured to Sam; gaze locked onto a figure over his shoulder as the two men parted. He could feel the warmth of Sam in his arms fading, an old ache in his heart returning, but Goodnight pushed it away with the practice of years being alone. 

Sam opened his mouth to respond, then caught Goodnight’s gaze, a slow grin unfurling onto his face.

“That’s Billy Rocks. He’s uh, feisty for sure, nearly took my head off when we came across him,” Sam laughed, shaking his head. Goodnight nodded, half listening.

Billy Rocks glanced over, as if sensing their conversation, and his eyes locked with Goodnight’s. It wasn’t just that he was beautiful, and he was. He caught the eye’s attention even if only for a moment. No, Billy Rocks was also dangerous.

It hung around him like a cloak from the look of amusement in his eye, to the bandolier of knives at his belt. He was relaxed even in this strange situation, with a black man, a Mexican and with whatever the hell that strange man Faraday was doing. Billy Rocks grinned, as Goodnight looked on helpless, and winked.

Goodnight felt his face flush, and coughed, breaking eye contact as he turned towards the other interesting individual in camp: a young woman, hat firmly on her head and grief and rage in her eyes.

“Emma Cullen, our employer,” Sam said, and Goodnight was back steady on his feet, a lifetime of manners drilled into his head since he could stand not failing him even as his thoughts were entangled with dark eyes boring into his.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

“You’re bleeding.”

Gunshots and blood all around him, no escape, going to die in this stinking mud like an animal, no help from God or anyone, how could he be such a fool?

Goodnight gasped for breath, copper tang almost choking him in its intensity. He’d heard it, heard them. Catapulted back into the war and the death, blood soaking into everything.

“Goodnight.”

Goodnight looked up into dark eyes staring into his.

Billy’s hands were warm in his, the gloves Goodnight had never seen him remove were tucked into his belt. His palms were littered with callouses, grip firm and grounding.

“Thank you,” Goodnight murmured, tongue thick in his mouth, sore when it brushed against his teeth. He’d bitten it in his terror, likely suppressing screams. It wasn’t the first time.

“You’re bleeding,” Billy repeated calmly, a small smile on his face as he used their hands - still joined, and Goodnight’s heartbeat ever so slightly faster - to show Goodnight the livid cut running down the length of his forearm. It hurt now that he was aware of it, pulsing with every beat of his heart. 

“How’d we do?” Sam called, a bucket of ice water as Billy released Goodnight and stepped away, the distance hurting like a physical wound.

Goodnight frowned, trying to remember. It was blurry, awash with fragments of old battles and long dead comrades. Peering down his shaking sight, lining up with the fleeing target, need to shoot him, shoot him-

He looked over to the rolling fields surrounding Rose Creek and saw the slumped form returning, horse wandering back to its home with no guidance from its dead rider.

“All good Sam,” Goodnight replied, wrapping his hand around the cut to keep his hands from shaking. Billy’s boots scraped on the dirt as they moved back towards the group, his presence a greater comfort than Goodnight cared to admit, even to himself.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Billy pressed the cigarette into Goodnight’s trembling hands and sat down next to him, swirling the bottle around before taking a long drink. It was vaguely spiced, tasted like Billy smelled, the smoke seeming to cling to the other man’s hair and clothes, smoke filling his lungs and muscles loosening with every exhale.

“The loud one,” Billy began, gesturing towards Faraday with the bottle, the man balanced on two legs of his chair, a cocky grin on his face and cigarette clamped between his teeth as Vasquez spat and swore, “said you were running shooting tricks before he found you.”

“Faraday needs to learn to keep his mouth shut,” Goodnight grumbled, unable to truly be irritated with the man. He almost reminded Goodnight of himself when he was younger, too headstrong, too brash, as if nothing in the world could knock him down.

“Why?”

Such a small question to carry such a heavy weight.

“I can’t go back to my family. To sit with them, to hear them talk like what I did doesn’t still haunt me? I couldn’t bear it.”

Goodnight passed the cigarette back at Billy’s silent request, accepting the bottle in the same movement. The booze burned as it hit his throat, but he welcomed the distraction from the comforting presence of Billy mere inches away from him.

“My name opens doors, but not for long. It’s shoot or die, I’m well used to that.”

Billy hummed as he weighed up Goodnight’s words, blowing out a puff of smoke.

“I took on bounties to survive, killed the bounty hunters that came after me,” Billy said, “They all looked like you, but they didn’t act like you.”

Goodnight laughed, the noise surprising him.

“I am not surprised honestly. I am surprised you trust me.”

Billy grinned and Goodnight fell in love with that smile.

“I like hearing you speak. You hug Sam, you joke with Vasquez, you _looked_ at me. It is… different.”

Goodnight laughed again, the noise no longer a shock and Billy laughed as well, a deep undercurrent.

“If we survive this fight Billy Rocks, I reckon we will be quite the team.”

“Equal shares?”

The grin Billy gave Goodnight was too sharp to be polite, a reminder of the danger lurking just beneath Billy’s skin. God, he was beautiful.

“Yeah. Wherever you go I’ll go.”

“Wherever you go, I’ll go.”


End file.
